Countdown to New Year
by mewmar
Summary: Draco and Harry are outside witing for the New Year to come. fluff. R&R.


Countdown to New Year by mewmar

Disclaimer: I don't own the character or terms like quidditch or Firewhiskey but I do own this story and the spell that I invented.

A/N This fanfiction is dedicated to my friend Clara from Xanga.

They were on the quidditch pitch sitting on the grass, looking at the stars and the moon with a wristwatch on their hands counting down for the New Year to come.

"In a minute it will be the New Year, what do you think that that the New Year will reserve for us, Draco?"

60

"I whished I knew, Harry" Replied Draco

59

"I would like to tell our friends tomorrow, I tired of all these lies." said Harry

58

"We'll try but they have to promise to never tell anyone." Said Draco with a soft voice that was almost strange to everyone but not to Harry.

57

"I knew I could count on you, like always."

56

"Of course you could count on me; you don't even have to question it." Draco seemed offended

55

"Don't take it like that I just meant that whatever will happen we'll affront it together, you could always count on me as me on you." Harry explained.

54

"I knew this!" Draco said and then he gave a soft kiss on the cheek to Harry.

53

Harry looked at his watch and said "53 seconds to go"

52

"Here I bought a bottle of firewhisky, we might as well us it." Said Draco

51

"Hey Draco did you do anything this year so that next year it will be ready?" asked Harry with amusement in his voice.

50

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Draco.

49

"Oh well today is this year tomorrow is next year, so did you co anything today so that today it would be ready." Explained Harry who was trying hard not to laugh but failed miserably.

48

'Oh yeah two can play at this came Harry James Potter' thought Draco "Yeah I slept with you so that next year I won't have to go trough the same agony" replied Draco.

47

"Oh yeah you didn't seem in an agony with all those 'Harder, Faster, Harry please…' didn't you?"

46

At this Draco blushed and couldn't think of a reply.

45

"So do you want some music?"

44

"Yeah"

43

"musike!" with a swish of his wand violins appeared in front of them and began to sing a very slow and romantic song.

42

"Oh well what about some petal rain?" Draco said more than asked "Petali Piog" When he was finished saying it red and white rose petals came raining over their heads.

41

"Nice!" Harry complimented

40

"Hey Harry have you bought the firework that the twins gave you?" Draco asked.

39

"Of course, I have I'm not that forgetful you know?" Harry said with fake hurt.

38

"You, not forgetful, good one must I remind you of that time you forgot you mother's chain in my dorms and I had to tell my friends a long lie or that time you forgot to lock the door and Weasley and Granger came in while we where at it?" He said.

37

"Those weren't my fault who hurried me to get dressed and go out or else would be caught and he turned me on like hell that I forgot to do a locking charm?"

36

"Uhm…Weasley?" Draco tried

35

"No you idiot."

34

"Ok, ok sorry but what are we going to do with both the Firewhiskey and the fireworks?" Draco tried to change subject.

33

"Well I will take care of the fireworks while you open the Firewhiskey, yeah?" Harry explained

32

"Ok."

31

"So, Sir will you dance with me?" Harry asked with a Slhyterinish smirk on his face.

30

"Of course sir." Draco took the offered hand and they began to dance in silence.

29

28

27

26

25

24

23

22

21

20

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

"Harry we should probably began to prepare" said Draco

11

"Of course." said Harry while he let go off Draco.

10

Harry took the fireworks in his hands ready to let them go whilst Draco dad the bottle of Firewhiskey in his hands with the opener.

9

"Hey Draco." said Harry unexpectedly "Yeah" he replied Harry put his hands in his pockets and bought up a ring with silver and emerald "Will you marry me?" He proposed

8

"What!" Draco said in shock then he recovered " yes, yes, so these last two years together hadn't been for nothing and here I was thinking that you where done with the surprises for this year." Draco finally chocked out.

7

"Don't you ever shut up." whit that he kissed him very passionately.

6

Harry pulled the fireworks 'bum bum bum'

5

Draco opened the Firewhiskey and poured some for both of them.

4

Harry pulled Draco by the front of his shirt.

3

Their noses where very close

2

Almost there.

1

Their lips smacked together "Happy New Year!" they both said in unison.


End file.
